


2 Minutes!

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: AUZude, M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Zero are in college. They have been friends for a while and now their secrets are coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Minutes!

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from the VH1 show Hit the Floor. Awesomesauce and drama all in one.
> 
> This may be very short, because I am not the biggest fan of AU story lines.
> 
> I am also going to assume they are in college.
> 
> Prompt: An AU Zude fanfic where Zero and Jude are best friends until one of them makes a move and they are together in the end.

“Jude, wake up.” Zero shook Jude, “Dude, we are going to be late for class, come on.”

Jude groaned and rolled over covering his head. “You, kept me up all night, again. I am tired Zero leave me alone.”

“What are you talking about? You were asleep when I came in last night.” Zero thought so at least. 

“I was, until the girl you brought in started screaming your name.” Jude hissed, “Now go away.”

“No, this is more than that. You have been a mopping fool for the past week, what’s going on?” Zero yanked the covers away from Jude. “Come on, bro. You can tell me anything.”

“No, trust me, I can’t now can you please leave me alone, so I can get some sleep.” Jude tried to pull the blankets back but ended up pulling Zero on top of himself in the process. “I’m sorry.” Jude immediately turned red. “I didn’t mean too…” But before he could say anything else Zero’s lips were on his, kissing him softly, yet tenderly. It was Jude that pulled away first. “What the hell, Zero?”

“Shit!” Zero jumped off of Jude, “I just thought, well I hoped that you were…”

“Gay?” Jude growled at Zero. “You hoped I was gay? Why?” Vulnerability seeping into Jude’s tone.

“Because Jude, I think I am in love with you.” Zero spat at Jude.

“Well you have a funny way of showing, bringing a new girl in here every night.” Jude climbed out of bed now.

“That was all a lie.” Jude rolled his eyes as Zero said this, “I mean yeah I was having sex with them, but it was only to try to cover up what I felt for you, as well as trying to make you jealous. I know it is wrong of me to use them like that.”

“You were trying to make me jealous?” Jude sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, an action that Zero found very appealing. “Well it worked.”

Zero’s eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened, “It did?”

Jude bit his lip, “Yeah, I think I love you too.”

“Really?” Zero developed a small smirk, “So do you maybe want to try dating?” He shrugged a little.

Jude sat down on his bed, “I don’t know, what if it doesn’t work out, I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” 

“Okay, well I promise you that if us dating doesn’t work out, I will not drop our friendship.” Zero said sitting next to Jude.

“Okay, but how can you promise something like that?” Jude was usually an optimist but his fear was getting the better of him.

“Because Jude, no matter how bad things have gotten between us in the past, we have always found our way back to one another. Your friendship is what makes me think I am in love with you. It is what I cling to every day.”

“Alright. Let’s try it.” Jude nodded, then leaned in to kiss Zero. Something he had been longing to do for many years.

It was Zero who pulled away this time. “As your boyfriend of two minutes, I want to continue this make-out session we have going on right now, but as your best friend of many years, I want you to pass your classes and be successful in life, so we should probably head to class.” He grabbed Jude’s hand pulling him off the bed, “Plus we have plenty of time to make-out later.” He winked at Jude. Jude felt the butterflies in his stomach stronger now that he actually had Zero.


End file.
